


The Night Before

by seveillon



Series: Fluff and Smut [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Eren made Levi that beautiful breakfast in bed, this is what happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> smutsmutsmut  
> smuttysmutsmut~~
> 
> I never wrote smut before so here ya go, enjoy my first smut  
> I know someone who read Early Morning really wanted to now what happened the night before, so.. tada!
> 
> *enjoy*

Using a handful of hair Eren forced Levi to his knees. “Suck me,” he said. Levi’s fingers fumbled over the button, his normally steady hands shaking with adrenaline. Eren rolled his hips forward, showing off his growing erection under his pants. “Get these fucking pants off now.” The button finally slid out. Levi didn’t even bother with the zipper he just yanked the pants violently down over Eren’s hips, making Eren chuckle at his hastiness.

Levi laved greedily at Eren’s cock, licking from base to head before taking the tip in his mouth and slowly sucking, teasing. He opened wider, sliding the cock to the back of his throat. He closed his lips, sucking hungrily at the sweet beads of precum that were dripping from Eren’s cock. 

Levi’s hand slide sensuously over his thigh, kneading the tender skin.

It took everything Eren had to not fuck his face and come right then and there. Instead, he leaned back against the cold wall, allowing it to cool his burning skin. He enjoyed the sensation of Levi’s tight, hot mouth surrounding his cock, pulling him in deep. When he drew back for a breath a guttural noise of pure displeasure vibrated deep in Eren’s chest. He grabbed onto Levi’s shoulders, digging his fingernails in, finally conceding to the uncontrollable desire to push his cock down Levi’s throat. Levi gagged at the sudden intrusion but kept going. In fact, he groaned and sucked harder, attacking Eren’s cock with renewed urgency.

With a growl, Eren yanked Levi up to his feet, kissing him fiercely, raking nails down his back. Levi arched into him, biting his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Eren gasped at the intense pleasure-pain, nipping at Levi’s ear before clamping down on his neck to greedily suck at the flushed skin. 

He reached one hand down and worked Levi’s erection. Eren trailed his mouth down to Levi’s nipples. He eagerly laved at them, sucking them into hard points. Levi let out a cry when he bit down, thrashing away from him, the pain almost too much to bear. Eren released the tender nipple with a pop, blowing a gentle breeze over the puckered skin. Goosebumps sprung up along Levi’s body and he grew even harder in Eren’s hand.

“Are you ready for me?” Eren asked. 

Levi could barely speak. “Y-yes,” he whimpered.

Eren pointed toward the bed signaling to Levi to get on all fours and stick his ass up in the air. Levi stumbled over and clamored onto the bed, assuming the position. He turned to look at Eren, eyes hooded with pleasure, pleading for him to hurry.

Eren grabbed the lube from the nightstand and followed Levi onto the bed. He generously applied it on his fingers and Levi’s ass before slowly, pushing one finger in. Levi gasped in pleasure, dropping his head down to his chest. Eren pushed in a second finger, spreading Levi even wider, eliciting a groan this time as Levi’s ass wiggled around. Eren reached around with his hand to pump Levi’s cock and searching fingers found the sweet spot to work him into a frenzy. Levi rutted back. “Yes! More!” Eren moved his fingers faster, bringing Levi to the edge of orgasm, before pulling out.

Levi collapsed, shaking. “Wh-what,” he whispered.

“Come here,” Eren said. “I’m not done. I want to fuck you.”

Levi didn’t move, or couldn’t move, he was still shaking so hard. Eren slapped Levi’s ass with a sharp crack, leaving behind red lines. Levi’s ass jumped in the air, a whimper escaped from his lips. “Oh, God,” he moaned. Mercilessly, Eren yanked Levi’s hips toward his own erection, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises the next day. He lathered lube over his cock before nudging up against Levi’s entrance,

“Do you want this, Levi?” he teased.

Levi shook his ass, teasing the erection pressed against his ass. “Yes, please.”

“Tell me how much you need this.”

“Ung, I need it now,” he shoved back with more insistence. “I need your cock fucking me, moving inside me. Please,” he added.

Eren chuckled, sliding his cock over Levi’s ass. One hand splayed out over his spine, grabbing skin, raking his nails down and around. He leaned down to kiss the back of Levi’s neck. “Come and get it, tough guy.”

Levi’s head snapped to the side, eyes flashing. He whipped around to face Eren, who immediately pinned Levi onto his back and shoved his cock inside fully inside him. 

“Ahh!” Levi screamed as Eren began to rock his hips. There was nowhere for Levi to go, he was trapped between the bed and Eren’s body. The sudden intrusion into his body so intense he clawed at Eren, grabbing his shoulders tightly to him. 

Eren wouldn’t slow down. He reared back, sliding his cock almost all the way out then slammed into Levi again. It felt better this time. Levi adjusted to Eren’s size and he was able to tilt his hips up to match each thrust. He grabbed his own cock and began to pump it in time with Eren’s pounding. “More,” he begged. “God, please.”

Eren grunted. In a swift movement Eren put Levi’s legs over his shoulders, getting his cock deeper than before. He leaned forward, all his weight driving Levi into the mattress as he slammed his cock into him. 

Levi wrapped his ankles around Eren’s head, pulling him in tighter. “Oh, God, yes!” He bit at his chest, and clawed at his chest. He left gashes so deep that blood dripped from Eren onto him, but the sight only seemed to turn Eren on even more, his thrusts becoming more earnest.

Eren’s cock was pushing right against Levi’s prostate now. The hand pumping Levi’s cock became more frantic and shallow as the tension began to build. “Eren,” he groaned. “Yes!” Levi came, spilling all over his hand, ass clenching down on Eren’s cock.

With one last fervent thrust, Eren followed, letting Levi’s tight ass pump him dry before collapsing next to him.

Ragged breathing filled the room, their bodies completely spent and unmoving. After a few minutes passed and their heart rates calmed down, Eren struggled over toward Levi. “How are you?” He asked. No answer. Eren brushed the hair back from Levi’s face, realizing he had fallen asleep. With a sleepy smile he kissed his forehead and curled up against his sleeping lover.


End file.
